What I Hate
What I Hate is a series of video segments created by Jade West on TheSlap. She originally stated that the videos are monthly, but this soon changed. Each episode, Jade starts saying what she hates (or loves). Sometimes, to avoid being predictable (which she hates), Jade makes a segment called 'What I Love' instead. Segments What I Hate #1: Jade hates: *Making video captions. *When people say "supposably" rather than "supposedly" and "fustrated" rather than "frustrated" (while saying this, she is cutting a flower head off the stem). *When dogs jump up on her and the owner says "Oh, it's okay! He's friendly!" She reples with the comments "Guess what? I'm not! Get your dog off me!!" *Girls who wear skirts over their jeans. *People who put ketchup on hot dogs. *When the waiter at a restaurant brings dessert without first clearing the dirty dinner dishes. *When people complain about her chewing ice loudly. She says if it bothers you, then good. What I Hate #2: Jade hates: *When people say "Have a nice day!" *Cilantro. *What fish smell like on a hot summer day. *Making this video. *When boys ask her "Can I kiss you?" *The word "moist." *The word "tissue." *When someone says "moist tissue" together. *The number 9; she thinks it sounds whiny. *The noise made when the tongue smacks the roof of the mouth. *Movies where a bunch of cute kids work together to overcome evil and save the world. She finds it cliché. *Bras that hook in the front; because people shouldn't be so lazy that they can't reach behind to their back to unhook it. What I Hate #3 - BLAH: Jade hates: *When she is at a restaurant and the shrimp have tails, because the chef says when you cook it with the tails on it has more flavor. *She hates picking off shrimp tails. *In the video description, it claims that Jade hates video captions that ruin what the video is all about. What I Hate #4 - Jade Hates More Stuff: Jade hates: *Birthday parties or birthdays (except her own). *That Santa won't go to a gym to lose weight. *That she was just so mean to Santa Claus. *People who blow their nose then look in the tissue. *A random guy (Paul) and his feelings. *When she goes to a restaurant and orders lobster and the server tries to get her to wear a bib. *The Lobster Council. *Bibs. What I Hate #5 - Jade Hates Even More Stuff: Jade hates: *Twins, and people that copy other people. *Aloe vera, because it's useless. *Guys who bite their lower lip while they dance (the guy she hates from a previous video demonstrates this). *Green soup. *Sinus infections - except for when Tori had one. *Girls who laugh weird (she demonstrates the laugh). *When you fall off a ladder then land on a small dog, and the dog pukes on you. *Milk. What I Hate #6 - What I Love: Jade loves: *Scissors, and the sound they make. *Something that she "can't tell you about". *Locking herself in the bathroom, turning off the lights, and just sitting there for hours, in order to scare and confuse her little brother. *Coffee, which she says she loves more than most people, and wants to marry a man like coffee. *When a "feel-good movie" is released, and then it "bombs." *When a person gets sad about the video ending. What I Hate #7 - Jade Hates Parades: Jade hates: *Signs. *Everyone who jumped on the vampire bandwagon. *Parades. *Rainbows. *People at the coffee shop who hog the fixing bar. *People at award shows who act all surprised when they win. What I Hate #8 - What Jade Loves! Jade loves: *Not having to make her own sign for the video because she can just scare someone into making her one. *Being mad, especially when she makes lame guys who try to talk to her cry. *The color black. *Bunnies. *Scaring a guy just by staring at him. What I Hate #9 - Cat Attack Jade hates: *When people say "everything happens for a reason". . Cat hates: *Girls who wear really big sunglasses. *Holes in bagels *People who drink coffee in a weird way. This is a bit of a problem as Jade drinks her coffee "Weirdly" *People who say that they "Can't help the way they drink". She says after Jade Responds that she can not help how she drinks coffee! Gallery IMG_8501.PNG IMG_8502.PNG IMG_8503.PNG IMG_8504.PNG IMG_8508.PNG IMG_8509.PNG IMG_8510.PNG IMG_8512.PNG IMG_8514.PNG IMG_8513.PNG IMG_8515.PNG IMG_8516.PNG IMG_8517.PNG IMG_8518.PNG IMG_8520.PNG IMG_8521.PNG IMG_8522.PNG IMG_8523.PNG IMG_8524.PNG IMG_8525.PNG IMG_8526.PNG IMG_8527.PNG IMG_8528.PNG IMG_8530.PNG IHateParades36.png IHateParades35.png IHateParades33.png IHateParades32.png IHateParades31.png IHateParades30.png IHateParades29.png IHateParades28.png IHateParades27.png IHateParades26.png IHateParades25.png IHateParades24.png IHateParades23.png IHateParades22.png IHateParades20.png IHateParades19.png IHateParades18.png IHateParades17.png IHateParades16.png IHateParades15.png IHateParades14.png IHateParades13.png IHateParades12.png IHateParades11.png IHateParades10.png IHateParades9.png IHateParades8.png IHateParades7.png IHateParades6.png IHateParades5.png IHateParades4.png IHateParades3.png IHateParades2.png IHateParades1.png IHateParades58.png IHateParades57.png IHateParades56.png IHateParades54.png IHateParades53.png IHateParades52.png IHateParades50.png IHateParades49.png IHateParades48.png IHateParades47.png IHateParades46.png IHateParades45.png IHateParades44.png IHateParades43.png IHateParades42.png IHateParades41.png IHateParades40.png IHateParades39.png IHateParades38.png IHateParades37.png WhatILove31.png WhatILove30.png WhatILove29.png WhatILove28.png WhatILove27.png WhatILove26.png WhatILove25.png WhatILove24.png WhatILove23.png WhatILove22.png WhatILove21.png WhatILove20.png WhatILove19.png WhatILove18.png WhatILove17.png WhatILove16.png WhatILove15.png WhatILove14.png WhatILove13.png WhatILove12.png WhatILove10.png WhatILove9.png WhatILove8.png WhatILove7.png WhatILove6.png WhatILove5.png WhatILove4.png WhatILove3.png WhatILove2.png WhatILove1.png WhatILove47.png WhatILove46.png WhatILove45.png WhatILove44.png WhatILove42.png WhatILove40.png WhatILove41.png WhatILove39.png WhatILove38.png WhatILove36.png WhatILove35.png WhatILove34.png WhatILove33.png Joffee7.png Joffee6.png Joffee5.png Joffee3.png Joffee2.png Joffee1.png Joffee.png wih1.JPG wih2.JPG wih3.JPG wih4.JPG wih5.JPG wih6.JPG wih7.JPG wih8.JPG wih9.JPG wih10.JPG wih11.JPG Wih60.JPG Wih59.JPG Wih58.JPG Wih57.JPG Wih56.JPG Wih55.JPG Wih54.JPG Wih53.JPG Wih52.JPG Wih51.JPG Wih50.JPG Wih49.JPG Wih48.JPG Wih47.JPG Wih46.JPG Wih45.JPG Wih44.JPG Wih43.JPG Wih42.JPG Wih41.JPG Wih40.JPG Wih39.JPG Wih38.JPG Wih37.JPG Wih36.JPG Wih35.JPG Wih34.JPG Wih33.JPG Wih32.JPG Wih31.JPG Wih30.JPG Wih29.JPG Wih28.JPG Wih27.JPG Wih26.JPG Wih25.JPG Wih24.JPG Wih23.JPG Wih22.JPG Wih21.JPG Wih20.JPG Wih19.JPG Wih18.JPG Wih17.JPG Wih16.JPG Wih15.JPG Wih14.JPG Wih13.JPG Wih12.JPG wih61.JPG wih62.JPG wih63.JPG wih64.JPG wih65.JPG wih66.JPG wih67.JPG wih68.JPG wih69.JPG wih70.JPG wih71.JPG wih72.JPG wih73.JPG wih74.JPG wih75.JPG wih76.JPG wih77.JPG wih78.JPG wih79.JPG wih80.JPG wih81.JPG wih82.JPG wih83.JPG wih84.JPG wih85.JPG wih86.JPG wih87.JPG wih88.JPG wih89.JPG wih90.JPG wih91.JPG wih92.JPG wih93.JPG wih94.JPG wih95.JPG wih96.JPG wih97.JPG wih98.JPG wih99.JPG wih100.JPG wih101.JPG wih102.JPG wih103.JPG wih104.JPG wih105.JPG wih106.JPG wih107.JPG wih108.JPG wih109.JPG wih110.JPG wih111.JPG wih112.JPG wih113.JPG wih114.JPG wih115.JPG wih116.JPG wih117.JPG wih118.JPG wih119.JPG wih120.JPG wih121.JPG wih122.JPG wih123.JPG wih124.JPG wih125.JPG wih126.JPG wih127.JPG wih128.JPG wih129.JPG wih130.JPG wih131.JPG wih132.JPG wih133.JPG wih134.JPG wih135.JPG wih136.JPG wih137.JPG wih138.JPG wih139.JPG wih140.JPG wih141.JPG wih142.JPG wih143.JPG wih144.JPG wih146.JPG What I hate .jpg What I hate 2.jpg What I hate 3.jpg What I hate 4.jpg What I hate 5.jpg What I hate 7.jpg What I hate 6.jpg What I hate 8.jpg What I hate 9.jpg Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments